memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Shattered Universe
Think Fast. Shoot Faster. - Star Trek: Shattered Universe is a spaceflight battle simulation Star Trek game set in the mirror universe. Summary On stardate 9585.9, Captain Sulu and the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] proceeds at maximum warp, shattering most of her dilithium crystals, on an intercept course with USS Ranger and [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]], answering their priority-one distress call. While aiding the Ranger, Commander Chekov, commanding the Enterprise, has become caught in the throat of the Janus vortex, an anomaly which exists in Federation and Tholian space simultaneously. Upon impact with the anomaly, Chekov attempts to warn the Excelsior off, saying Enterprise-A's warp core is breaching. Excelsior loses its last crystal, and fades into the mirror universe. Sulu's ship has taken on the styling of a Terran Empire starship, the ISS Excelsior. Sulu, in an Empire uniform himself appears to be in the form of his mirror duplicate, with a jagged scar down his face. The mirror Chekov hails Sulu, informing him his conspiracy against the Terran Empire is revealed. Chekov then orders the ISS Enterprise-A to completely destroy the ISS Ranger, a ''Miranda''-class duplicate of the vessel Sulu attempted to rescue. Chekov has somehow sabotaged the phasers of Excelsior, and orders the vessel attacked with fighters from Enterprise. Sulu's shuttlebay crew are surprised to find it is stocked with Wraith-class fighters, he orders them dispatched immediately... Gameplay Shattered Universe * Stardate unknown * Janus Prime vortex Excelsior fighters must disable the ISS Enterprise-A. An antimatter bomb launched by Chekov endangers Excelsior, and Sulu is forced to order a withdrawal, after Chekov's remaining fighters are neutralized. Fire and Ice * Stardate 9587.5 * Vasilakis Nebula A fighter is launched to recover asteroids to be used as raw materials for Excelsior's journey. It is harried by Klingon fighters, which later attack the wounded Excelsior. The imperial starship ISS Renegade chases off a Klingon battlecruiser to escort Excelsior to be repaired. Renegade * Stardate 9588.7 * Empire Starbase 9 As the ship is repaired, messages to the starbase increase, and Sulu's cover is blown. Empire fighters attack Excelsior in it's dock. Once a fighter destroys the mooring clamps, the ship is freed but must defeat the Renegade to escape. Tyranny of Numbers * Stardate 9589.2 * Daystrom Test Grounds Fleeing Empire space, Excelsior crosses an abandoned weapons range. It is contacted by the M-5 computer, which declares them unnecessary personnel. Four abandoned ''Constitution''-class starships, all controlled by the computer, arrive: the ISS Excalibur, ISS Hood, ISS Potemkin and ISS Lexington. After Excelsior fighters defeat them, an Orion raider attempts to take the weakened starship. The Way of All Empires * Stardate 9590.3 * Epsilon Indi Field of Honor * Stardate 9594.4 * Klingon Alliance * V'Hort Lghan IX A Dish Best Served Cold * Stardate 9599.7 * Klingon starbase XIII From Hell's Heart * Stardate 9602.9 * Qo'nos * Klingon Starbase 1 * Klingon Starbase 2 Enemy of My Enemy * Stardate 9603.4 * K'ath protostar Balok's War * Stardate 9606.3 * First Federation * Theta Cassidium The Excelsior Incident * Stardate 9608.4 * Romulan Neutral Zone * Mare Leonaris Cast * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu and Hikaru Sulu (mirror) * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov and Pavel Chekov (mirror) Crew * Directed by Andrew Iverson and Henrik Markarian * Written by Andrew Iverson * Art Direction by Thomas Howell Background Information Federation The game creators made use of both canon and non-canon ship and story information from other licensed sources in this title. From the Federation, the Earth Spacedock, ''Excelsior''-class, ''Miranda''-class, ''Constitution''-class and Constitution-class refit were all created as highly-detailed computer-generated models for this game, as well as a reuse of the Akula-class destroyer created for Interplay's Star Trek: Starfleet Command game series. Models for enemy fighters and capital ships were also newly rendered or imported from other games created by different developers. New designs were used for the three types of Federation fighters were deployed, the antimatter warhead, and an additional starbase design. References Characters ;Hikaru Sulu ;Pavel Chekov ;Excelsior science officer ;Kael Federation starships ; USS Enterprise-A ; USS Excelsior : Excelsior class ; USS Ranger : Miranda class Imperial starships Akula-class The Akula-class was a type of Empire starship, a destroyer in the later 23rd century. ; ISS Betrayer (NCC-1095) : ("Vortex") ; ISS Phobos (NCC-1099) : ("The Way of All Empires") ; ISS Blackguard (NCC-1110) : ("Wormhole") ; ISS Renegade (NCC-1888) : destroyer in the service of the Terran Empire, under the command of Captail Kael. It escorted ISS Excelsior to Starbase 9 for repairs, and was defeated by fighters when Excelsior was forced to flee the outpost. ("Fire and Ice", "''Renegade") The name [[USS Renegade|USS Renegade]] is also used by vessels in the regular universe.'' ;ISS Reaper (NCC-1119) : ("Sunstorm") ; ISS Rogue (NCC-1122) : ("Sight Unseen") ''Constitution''-class Original configuration: ;ISS Banshee (NCC-1798) : ("Sight Unseen") ;ISS Carnage (NCC-1655) : ("Sight Unseen") ;ISS Excalibur (NCC-1664) : ("Tyranny of Numbers") The name [[USS Excalibur|USS ''Excalibur]] is also used by vessels in the regular universe.'' ;ISS Hood (NCC-1703) : ("Tyranny of Numbers") The name [[USS Hood|USS ''Hood]] is also used by vessels in the regular universe.'' ;ISS Kodos (NCC-1721): ("From Hell's Heart") Apparently named for the mirror Kodos. ;ISS Lexington (NCC-1709) : ("Tyranny of Numbers") The name [[USS Lexington|USS ''Lexington]] is also used by vessels in the regular universe.'' ;ISS Potemkin (NCC-1657) : ("Tyranny of Numbers") The name [[USS Potemkin|USS ''Potemkin]] is also used by vessels in the regular universe.'' Refit configuration: ;ISS Constellation (NCC-1017): ("From Hell's Heart") The name [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS ''Constellation]] is also used by vessels in the regular universe.'' ;ISS Deceiver (NCC-1821) : ("Sight Unseen") ;ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) : ("Shattered Universe", "The Way of All Empires", "Sunstorm", "Vortex", "Mirror, Mirror") ;ISS ''Intrepid (NCC-1831): ("From Hell's Heart") The name [[USS Intrepid|USS ''Intrepid]] is also used by vessels in the regular universe.'' ;ISS Relentless (NCC-1745) : ("Sunstorm") ''Excelsior''-class ;ISS Excelsior (NCC-2000) : (Appears in all levels) ;ISS Punisher (NCC-2002) : ("Sight Unseen") ''Miranda''-class The [[Miranda class|''Miranda''-class]] was a type of Empire starship, in the later 23rd century. ;ISS Brigand (NCC-1807) : ("The Way of All Empires") ;ISS Havoc (NCC-1866) : ("Enemy of My Enemy") ;ISS Malicious (NCC-1861) : ("Vortex") ;ISS Malevolent (NCC-1883) : ("Vortex") ;ISS Ranger ;ISS Ruthless (NCC-1855) : ("Enemy of My Enemy") Klingon starships ''K't'inga''-class: ;[[IKS Amar|IKS Amar]] : ("From Hell's Heart") ;[[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]] : ("Fire and Ice") ;[[IKS Bortas (Vor'cha class)|IKS Bortas]] : ("From Hell's Heart") ;[[IKS Klothos|IKS Klothos]] : ("Enemy of My Enemy") ;[[IKS Kronos One|IKS Kronos One]] : ("From Hell's Heart") ;[[IKS K'Tanco|IKS K'Tanco]] : ("Enemy of My Enemy") ;IKS Q'om : ("A Dish Best Served Cold") ;IKS Qud : ("From Hell's Heart") ;IKS Sod : ("A Dish Best Served Cold") Insurrection-class warship: ; IKS Chundab : ("A Dish Best Served Cold") ; IKS Jev : ("A Dish Best Served Cold") Birds of Prey: * Taj-class fighter * Insurrection-class warship Romulan starships ''K't'inga''-class ;RSE Actium : ("The Excelsior Incident") ;RSE Pharsalus : ("The Excelsior Incident") ;RSE Rubicon : ("The Excelsior Incident") Orion starships ;OCS Coridan : (large) ("Sight Unseen") ;OCS Skreed : ("Field of Honor") ;OCS Thelev : ("Tyranny of Numbers") ;OCS Threnody : (large) ("Field of Honor") Tholian starships Other starships * First Federation: ** Fesarius ** Balok's fighters * Space amoeba ** antibodies mirror universe Janus vortex A spatial anomaly which exists in two points simultaneously, Janus Prime in the Federation, and Janus Ultima within the territory of the Tholians. The anomaly was duplicated in the mirror universe, and transposed the USS Excelsior and its mirror counterpart between the two realms. Sulu refers to this as a subspace wormhole. :A reference to the two-headed figure of Greek mythology, Janus. MIRV photon torpedo A MIRV photon torpedo is a weapon, a type of photon torpedo used in the mirror universe, employed aboard Phantom-class Imperial fighter. The type II MIRV can lock on to fighter craft and take their shields out, but is not very effective against starships. Type III will destroy fighters completely and is useful against starships as well. :In modern weaponry, the acronym MIRV stands for Multiple Independant Re-entry Vehicle, referring to missiles with multiple, individually targetable warheads designed to ''re-enter an atmosphere from space.'' In Star Trek: Shattered universe, MIRV stands for Multiple Independant Reaction Vessels. This means that the torpedo splits into several individual guided torpedos. Wraith-class fighter The Terran Empire would seem to favor using heavily armed shuttle variants, or fighters, as a weapon of war. This is perhaps because, due to their barbarous nature, their production capability is far below that of their more cooperative mirror, the Federation. Many capital ships, such as the ISS Excelsior and ISS Enterprise are fitted with fighter hangars capable of carrying and launching up to ten fighters in two wings of five. Starbases are likewise fighter-capable and house at least 30 such vessels and maybe more. The Wraith is the basic Terran Empire fighter. It is only capable of impulse speeds, but it's weapon compliment is heavy enough to destroy a capital ship with a sustained assault. Similarly its shielding allows it to take at least three direct phaser hits from a capital ship before the hull is exposed to damage from further fire. Interestingly, the ISS fighters carry a variant of the pulse phaser technology that is developed at a later date by the Federation. Spectre-class fighter Phantom-class fighter Category:Video games